


【带迪】我所拥有的一切

by Alynn_li



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynn_li/pseuds/Alynn_li
Summary: *私设如山*ooc*蝎迪有*剧情变动*虐向BE*R-18请注意





	【带迪】我所拥有的一切

01.

带土抬起头来，神树顶端巨大的花朵已经完全盛开。顺着花朵盛开的方向看过去，红色的月亮挂在漆黑的天空中，九勾玉的图案在红月上若隐若现。带土环顾四周，除了他以外，目光所及之处已经再也没有了任何一个清醒的人。

无限月读，完成了。

在清楚的得到这个认知之后，带土仿佛浑身卸了力一般的一屁股坐在了地上，他身上的伤口因为这个突如其来的动作的原因有些崩裂，流出了暗红的血液。

一切都结束了。带土这样想着，整个人却没有得到他想象中的轻松。他刚刚那松懈的一坐不过是由于知道了再没有敌人了之后，身体应对疲惫和伤痛的下意识动作。他坐在地上看着他面前几步远的地方躺着的人，他的身边有一只不知是谁的断手。

带土看着倒在自己身边的人，卡卡西，凯，鸣人，佐助……认识的人有不少，更多的是完全没有见过面的家伙。为了对抗自己，对抗这个月之眼计划，五大国所有的忍者们联合了铁之国的武士一起组成了忍者联军——这大抵是忍界历史上所有人最团结的一次吧，但这些都无所谓了，因为最终的和平已经终于到来了。

带土伸手触碰到倒在他前面不远处的卡卡西的胳膊。卡卡西的双眼在无限月读的控制下呈现出天空中巨大月亮上的九勾玉的样子。带土闭上眼睛，稍稍一用查克拉感知，就看到了卡卡西为自己创造的那个梦。

在卡卡西的梦里，木叶村的氛围一如既往的安宁平和，不再是被佩恩摧毁之后的破烂模样，而第六代火影也不是卡卡西，而是带土自己。在卡卡西的梦里，没有那一晚的九尾袭村，老师和师母都快乐且开心的活着，鸣人那孩子也安安稳稳的长大，宇智波一族没有被灭族，佐助和鼬也没了剑拔弩张你死我活。而最重要的，琳也活了下来，脸上依旧漾着带土记忆中的微笑。

在卡卡西的梦里，琳和自己结婚了，还做了纲手的弟子，后来接管了木叶医院，成为了木叶医院的院长。

这样就好了。带土想着。只要琳能够活在美好的梦境中就好了。他收回查看卡卡西梦境的查克拉，又伸手探向一旁倒着的鸣人，然后是佐助，凯，不认识的某个忍者。

大家的梦境，都是那么的美好。

带土原本不知为何有些沉重的心情突然变得轻快了起来。他有些费力的从坐下的地方爬起来，然后一脚深一脚浅的向某个方向走去。

那个人……如果是那个人的梦境的话……在那个人的梦境里，自己是什么样的呢？带土期待的想着，脚下的步子不由得加快了许多。

离第四次忍界大战的战场不远处的一座山里，有一个被带土早早的就设下了结界的山洞。在那个山洞中，沉睡着一个大家都以为他早就死了的人。

带土几乎是飞奔着来到了那个山洞前，然后蓦地停下，努力平复了几下因为一路急着跑过来而有些不稳的气息。随后他不知为何，颇有些紧张的，终于踏进了山洞的的洞口。

山洞里，石床上，躺着的是一位有着金色长发的少年人。他的身上穿着的依旧是黑底红云的晓袍，但那总被他高高绑在头上的辫子此刻却披散着，柔顺的铺在身侧，而那双平日里满是狡黠的碧蓝色双眸现在所映照出来的，也不过是无限月读的九勾玉罢了。

可惜了这双眼睛。带土想着，在石床边坐下，伸手轻柔的将少年人的金发整理了一下。

“迪达拉……前辈……”带土的声音有些低沉，但他用的是属于阿飞的语调。

“迪达拉前辈，迪达拉前辈……迪达拉……迪达拉……”

带土呼唤迪达拉名字的声音消失在了两人相交的唇齿间。

02.

带土第一次知道迪达拉这个人的时候，是在他刚成立晓组织不久之后的事情。

那时候的晓刚刚完成改变。用弥彦的死作为晓彻底转型的奠基石，更改模式之后的晓组织不需要那些实力低下的小喽啰，而是需要真真正正的能为忍村，甚至是国家带来震动的实力型忍者。

迪达拉就是在这个时候被晓给看上的。

那时候的迪达拉还很年轻，几乎只是个小孩子。十几岁的少年，高傲的心性再加上不错的天赋，很容易就让他成为被村子又爱又恨的存在。一心只想证明自己的艺术的少年，即便是师承第三代土影，也依旧无法挽回他向着与世人所定义的邪道的方向而去的心。带土看中他的不仅仅是天分，还有那种颇为单纯的少年心性。

如果是他的话，应该很容易就会被操纵吧。

带土轻笑一声，被遮挡在面具之下的脸说不清露出了什么样的表情。

年长了迪达拉一轮的带土看着绝收集来的情报里有关于迪达拉性格的描述，恍惚间回忆起了自己还在木叶的时光。

不服输的性子倒是挺像的。带土在转身离开前，最后看了一眼那个金发的孩子。

不过也只是像而已。

人是会变的。这样的例子他已经见过太多太多了。

***

再一次见到迪达拉已经是好几年之后的事情了。少年长高了不少，处于发育期的身体看起来纤细又修长，但那副阳光开朗又不服输的小孩子心性倒是一点都没变，带土远远的看着迪达拉脸上洋溢着的笑容，突然有一阵的怔忡。

“琳……”

那是不容于世的纯净笑脸，迟早会被这个绝望的世界所吞噬殆尽。

带土面色一沉，旋涡面具之下仅剩的那一只猩红的写轮眼因为情绪不稳的原因隐隐浮现出杀气。

那个家伙……他怎么敢……露出和琳一样的表情！

带土阴沉着脸，向前踏出了一步。

“啪”

细小的树枝被踩断的声音让带土从震怒中清醒过来，他低头看了一会被自己踩在脚下的树枝，随后发动神威，进入了他自己的空间之中。

神威空间十几年如一日，带土看着自己的空间中一成不变的黑暗天空和看不见边界的无数白色石台，橘黄色的旋涡面具完美的遮住了他脸上的表情。

“……琳。”

带土喃喃自语的声音消散在无人的空间里，他独自一人的背影显得愈加的萧索。

***

从那以后，带土就开始注意起了迪达拉。

越是注意，带土就越对他感兴趣。

他隐在暗处默默的观察着迪达拉，看着他为了研究新术几天几夜不吃不喝，看着他因为艺术理念不合而和蝎大吵大闹，看着他因为试验成功而开怀大笑，看着他一个人在深夜关东煮的摊子里大快朵颐。

绝从地下冒出来，顺着带土远远的看着迪达拉的目光，白色的那半边吐槽：“你是变态吗？”

黑色的那半边也开口：“你在他身上花了太多的时间了。”

花了太多的时间吗……带土垂眸，可能真的是这样吧。

他看着迪达拉，就仿佛看到了以前的自己。

如果过去能够改变的话，那样的笑容，那样的表情，也会出现在自己脸上吧。

“我自有我的打算。”这样回应着绝，带土却已经决定了对迪达拉的关注到此为止。

毕竟一直看着明知道会变成什么样的事物，是这世界上最无聊的事情。

***

带土没想到，他会无意中看到迪达拉身上的痕迹。

金发的少年侧过脖颈，从晓袍宽大的领子里，隐隐露出来的，在忍者常穿的网眼衣的边界处，是斑斑点点的红痕，仿佛春日里的早樱，印在少年白皙的皮肤之上。

带土早就过了小孩子的年纪，自然知道那些痕迹所代表的意义。

那孩子也到了这个年纪了吗……带土心里虽然是以一种迷之老父亲的心态感叹出了这句话，但在内心的最深处，他没有意识到的地方，涌上了一阵说不清道不明的怒意。

就好像自己一直以来珍视的某种东西被人给玷污了一样。

他站在高处的树枝上，看着难得没有待在绯流琥里的红发男人从远处走来，金发的少年开心的冲红发男人招手，然后两人说了些什么，随即便是堪称温馨的拥吻。

多亏了写轮眼可以说是变态的视力，即便是隔了几十米的距离，带土也能够清晰的看到少年的脸颊上因为亲吻而泛起的红晕以及被雾气遮盖起来泛着水光的蓝色双眼。

艳丽——这是带土的第一感受。

想要——这是带土内心真实的想法。

想要让这个少年对自己展露出笑容，想要让这个少年伸出双手拥抱住自己，想要让这个少年沾染上自己的气息。

想要得到他，想要毁坏他。

只有自己，只能是自己。

带土看着迪达拉和蝎相携远去的背影，黑色的眼睛里闪动着晦涩不明的光。

***

可能是因为自己的身体植入过白绝的细胞的原因，带土的隐匿功底一向不错。如若不是他刻意想让人发现的话，就算是长门也无法轻易的察觉到他。

所以当带土踏入迪达拉的房间的时候，他理所当然的没有被任何人感知到。

少年的房间和他的搭档的有着异曲同工之处。大概是为了能够做出更为艺术的造型，他的房间里堆满了或做完或没做完的泥塑，若不是柜子里的忍术卷轴和墙上挂着的各式忍具，带土还真会觉得这就是个陶艺家的房间。

迪达拉趴在矮桌上，豆油灯的灯盏放置在矮桌的边角处，只要少年的手臂稍不注意，就会将灯盏扫落在地上。

少年紧闭着眼睛沉浸在梦乡，兴许是工作得累了，他的手指上还沾着没有完全干涸的泥土，矮桌上也摆着一个没有做完的泥塑。少年的脸压在桌子上，蹭到了矮桌上的泥灰。

带土轻轻的踩在榻榻米上，轻车熟路的将查克拉打进少年的身体里，让他睡得更沉。

因为是在工作的中途睡着，少年的头发并不像他往常睡觉的时候那样全部放了下来，也不像平日里执行任务的时候那样只把上半部分的头发高高扎起，而是为了方便工作的原因全部束了起来，在脑后用一根千本盘着，露出了他还带着些许婴儿肥的年轻面庞。

少年穿着工作时的工装背心，轻而易举的就能看到他身上残留着的还没有消退的吻痕。

带土戴着黑色手套的手指轻轻的拂过他身上的痕迹，旋涡面具下唯一露出来的那只眼睛深处涌动着更加深沉的某种东西。

温热的触感透过手套传递到指尖，带土认真的看着被自己抚摸过的印记，观察着那殷红的印痕，从色泽浓郁的中心到逐渐和肤色混合在一起的边缘，带土的眼神集中在那处红痕上，然后他抬起手，将面具移到一边，干燥的嘴唇准确无误的覆盖在那处印记之上。

唇舌微微用力，原本已经快要消退了的痕迹重新变得鲜艳起来。

胸膛，锁骨，颈侧……带土加深吻痕的轨迹一路向上。他没有增添新的痕迹，只是在原有的旧痕迹上覆盖上了自己制造的新痕迹。

最后，带土吻上了迪达拉的嘴唇。

少年嘤咛一声，在睡梦中似有所感，胡乱的动了动搁在矮桌上的手臂，“啪嗒”一声打落了点着油灯的灯盏。昏黄的小小灯火在灯盏被打落在地的那一瞬间熄灭，整个室内霎时间陷入一片黑暗之中。

带土舔舐啃咬着迪达拉的嘴唇，在昏暗的室内发出暧昧的水渍声。

良久，他从少年的唇齿间移开，月光透过窗子照射进来，映得少年沾染了津液的嘴唇亮闪闪的好像在发光。

“……晚安。”带土低声说道，伸手拨弄了一下遮住迪达拉年轻面庞的细碎金发。

03.

迪达拉看着躺在自己身边的红发男人的睡颜，脸上露出的是一个连自己都没察觉的温柔微笑。

这是他的爱人，是他发誓了要共度一生的人。

艺术家在陷入爱情的时候只是一介普通人，他所要的不过是和自己所爱的人一直一直都在一起。

迪达拉抬起手，指尖轻柔的划过蝎脸庞的轮廓。

“做什么呢，你明天不是还有重要的开幕式吗……”蝎捉住迪达拉在自己脸上作怪的手，石褐色的眼瞳看着迪达拉碧蓝色的眸子。

迪达拉有些不好意思的笑了笑，回答道：“因为想到能和旦那像这样在一起，高兴的有点睡不着。嗯。”

蝎嗤笑一声：“你还真是个小孩子啊。”但他嘴上说着嫌弃，却伸手揽过迪达拉的腰肢，将他抱在了怀里。

迪达拉顺从的缩进蝎的怀中，却不知感觉到了什么，回过头透过窗户，看向了窗外那一轮狡黠的明月。

“怎么了吗？”蝎问道，撩起了一缕迪达拉的金发。

“没什么。嗯。”迪达拉摇摇头将注意力从从月亮上收回来，转而说起了别的事情。

“旦那，你这次要回来待几天啊？”

“两天。”

“两天吗……旦那这么忙的人，两天的时间真的很珍贵呢。嗯。不过我真的很高兴，大野木那个臭老头总算承认我的艺术了，但是一想到明天的开幕式是那个臭老头主持就微妙的觉得不爽啊……为什么我的艺术要由那种臭老头来开场……还有飞段和角都那两个家伙，明明说好了要过来的，结果一个为了赏金去了铁之国，另一个说是回到了汤之国传教，一时半会还赶不回来……还有零无和白虎那两个人也是，都到了土之国边界了，结果那两个人硬是……”

“迪达拉。”蝎打断迪达拉的喋喋不休，目光灼灼的看着他。

“怎么了……旦那？”迪达拉看着蝎，碧蓝色的眼睛里透露出不解。

蝎石褐色的眼睛盯着迪达拉因为呆愣而看起来颇有些傻气的脸，嘴边淡淡的勾起一抹笑，随即更加用力的将迪达拉揽进自己的怀里，欺身压上去：“看你精神这么好，一时半会是睡不着了。与其躺在床上听你讨论别的男人的事情，还不如来做些有意义的事……”

“诶、诶！等一下，旦那……唔……”

还未说完的话语被侵入的唇舌堵住，无奈只能吞回口中，被狠狠占领了口腔的少年发出幼兽般的呜咽声。蝎的眼神变得幽深，抱着少年的双手也开始不安分的在少年的身体上游走。

一吻毕，两人都已情动。

“旦那……”迪达拉的面颊上透着红晕，小声抱怨起来，“明天还有重要的事情要做呢……嗯。”

蝎低低的笑了起来，直接伸手握住少年已经起了反应的下身：“你的身体可不是这么说的。”

猛然被握住了敏感部位的少年惊叫一声，早已对情事食髓知味的身体立刻受不了刺激的轻轻颤抖了起来。是自己所爱的人的碰触，是因为自己所爱的人而起的反应……迪达拉一想到这些，不只是脸颊，就连脖子都几乎红了起来。

“旦那……”迪达拉垂下眼睑，金色的睫毛细密的半遮住他已经染上情欲的碧蓝色眼瞳。他喊着蝎的名字，主动的把自己的身体靠了上去。

蝎眼神一暗，放在迪达拉臀部的手微微用力侵入到了少年紧致的甬道内。

少年顺从的放松着身体，对着自己的爱人微微张开嘴做出了索吻的姿态。

蝎印上少年的嘴唇，互相舔弄的舌头发出令人遐想的水声。

蝎在少年身体内开拓的手指数量逐渐增加，少年喘息着，不自觉的发出甜腻的呻吟。

“啊……嗯……旦、旦那……”迪达拉将手探到身后，轻轻握住了蝎的手，“已经……可以了……”

蝎俯下身舔舐着少年身上微微渗出的薄汗，随后伸手将迪达拉的腰抬高，然后挺身进入。

少年在被进入的一瞬间禁受不住刺激的瞪大了眼睛，口中发出的是过度刺激之后溢出喉咙的断音。

“啊——……旦那……”被顶弄到敏感点的迪达拉喘息着，双手用力的在蝎的背上留下几道暧昧的抓痕。他看着这个正在自己身体里律动着的男人，手指插进男人红色的发丝间，看着男人因为自己的缘故而变得越来越充满欲望的眼神，感到自己心中逐渐的被什么东西所充满了。

“旦那……啊……嗯……旦那……旦那…….那里、再深些…..啊……啊……”少年被激烈的动作弄得流出泪来，破碎的呻吟声从合不上的口中流泻出来。少年在越发累积的快感中崩紧了身子，呢喃着吐露出爱语。

“旦那……啊……旦那……我爱你……”

“……我也是。”

04.

静谧的山洞里，传出来的是暧昧的喘息声。

黑色短发的男子粗大的阴茎深埋在金色长发的少年的体内，男子耸动着腰肢，少年的身体因为男子大力的顶弄而不受控制的向前一扑一扑的移动。

带土因为情动而微微喘息着，汗珠从他的鼻尖落下，滴落在迪达拉敞开来的白皙胸膛上。

“迪达拉……哈……哈……迪达拉……”

带土声音嘶哑的喊着迪达拉的名字，少年毫无知觉的躺在石床上敞开着身子，任由他身上的人肆意侵犯，那双本该是碧蓝色的眸子此时映照着无限月读的九勾玉，无神的不知道到底在看着哪里。

带土伸手执起迪达拉的手，那只手上还戴着那枚青龙的戒指。带土拉着迪达拉的手，抚摸上自己带着被压碎过的疤痕的那半张脸。

“迪达拉……哈……迪达拉……”

带土喃喃念着迪达拉的名字，拉着覆盖在自己脸上的迪达拉的手到嘴边，亲吻舔咬，留下细小的暧昧红痕。

“迪达拉……迪达拉……迪达拉……迪达拉……”

带土一遍一遍的念着迪达拉的名字，但陷入了无限月读的少年的神志早已陷入梦境之中，不可能给予带土任何的回应。

“迪达拉……迪达拉……”带土加快了在少年体内运动的速度，他伸手抓着少年大腿的动作也变得粗暴了起来，在少年白皙的身体上留下青青紫紫的指印。

带土可以说是恶狠狠的操弄着少年，没有面具遮掩的面庞上满是扭曲的神色。

为什么……你的梦境里，没有我的存在？

为什么？为什么为什么为什么？

带土顶弄着少年身体内部的敏感点，受到刺激的少年即便是神志已经不在了，但身体却还是因为生理性的刺激而忠实的给予反应，他的身体颤抖起来，呼吸也变得急促了许多，就连喉头也有些控制不住的发出了些许声响。

带土黑色的眼睛不知何时已经变成了红色的写轮眼。他用力的在少年身上发泄着欲望，猩红的写轮眼似是要将少年毫无防备的躺在石床上对着自己敞开身体的样子给印下来一样，从少年散乱的发丝到流着生理性泪水的双眼到沾染着点点红痕的胸腹到布满了自己指印的腿根，一寸一寸，贪婪的看着少年此刻被自己狠狠蹂躏着的样子。

“迪达拉……迪达拉……迪达拉……”带土看着身下少年的眼中涌出了一滴泪水。

既然这样的话，那你也只要活在美丽的梦境里好不好？

带土的双手，渐渐的抚上了迪达拉纤细的脖子。

05.

被无限月读笼罩着的大地，充斥着一种诡异的平静。

带土从山洞中走出来，即便是植被茂密的深山，在所有生物都陷入无限月读的现在，没有了虫鸣鸟叫，除了风吹过树叶时发出的沙沙的声音之外，一切都处于难得的静谧之中。

带土几个纵身来到山麓之巅，在一片安宁里，眺望着他面前的景色。

九勾玉的猩红满月，顶端开着巨大花朵的神树，陷入美好梦境之中的人们，鲜血，断肢，死去的人的尸体。

这就是……绝对和平的世界吗……?

带土看着眼前的景象，慢慢的放松了身体，闭上了眼。

啊……这就是，我所拥有的一切啊。

-Fin-


End file.
